Canadian Poetry Association
The Canadian Poetry Association (CPA) is a grass-roots organization dedicated to promoting the reading, writing, publishing and preservation of poetry in Canada through the individual efforts of members; promoting communication among poets, publishers and the general public; encouraging leadership and participation from members and to encourage the formation and development of local chapters. About The CPA began in Toronto, Ontario, as a collective on 16 January 1985 with its first Board of Directors: Shaunt Basmajian, James Deahl, Wayne Ray, Beverley Daurio, Chris Faiers, & Ted Plantos http://www.danforthreview.com/features/essays/barker_on_plantos.htm, and after 20 years has reformed its aims and objectives and is headquartered in Moncton, New Brunswick. The CPA published POEMATA, a quarterly journal for its members and the general public, filled with poetry, articles news and literary contests. The CPA sponsored the Shaunt Basmajian Chapbook Award and several other poetry and chapbook contests open to both members and the general public. CPA Anthologies *1995''An Invisible Accordion'' Broken Jaw Press Jennifer Footman, editor. ISBN 0-921411-38-3 *1997''Strong Winds'' Broken Jaw Press Sheila Hyland, editor. ISBN 0-921411-60-X *2006''Harvesting Treasures'' CPA 20th Participating Members Anthology, River Bones Press ISBN 0-9738671-0-8. Editor Trish Shields and forward by John B. Lee. The Canadian Poetry Association's Signature Series *2001''SIX Voices'': Roger Bell, Jennifer Footman Richard Grove, Joan Latchford, John B. Lee Bernice Lever Editor: Richard Grove Hidden Brook Press ISBN 1-894553-26-8 *2002''Windfall: A Canadian Poetry Association Member's Anthology'' Editor: Leda Lubynskyj Hidden Brook Press ISBN 1-894553-36-5 *2002''Oval Victory: A Canadian Poetry Association Anthology'' Editor: Linda Rogers Hidden Brook Press ISBN 1-894553-35-7 *2003''Handprints on the Future: A Canadian Poetry Association Anthology'' Editor: Gordon Gilhuly Hidden Brook Press ISBN 1-894553-48-9 CPA Poetry Chapbook Series ''includes CPA BookClub Booklits 1991-1995'' *1991''Horticultural Influences in the Founding of HMS Press'' Wayne Ray ISBN 0-919957-26-9 *1991''Creative Plagiarism'' Wayne Ray ISBN 0-919957-27-7 *1991''Vacationland and other Stories'' Wayne Ray ISBN 0-919957-29-3 *1991''In Memoriam: Milton Acorn'' James Deahl ISBN 0-919957-31-5 *1991''Beatrice Dickerskin'' Wayne Ray ISBN 0-919957-32-3 *1991''Shashin-kaku Haiku'' Wayne Ray ISBN 0-919957-40-4 *1993''Twin Peaks: an essay'' Wayne Ray ISBN 0-919957-86-2 *1993''The Beauty That Endures'' James Deahl ISBN 0-919957-89-7 *1993''Canada or True North'' James Deahl ISBN 0-919957-90-0 *1995''The Future of Poetry'' James Deahl ISBN 0-919957-39-0 * 1997''black and white'' I. B. Iskov CPA Poetry Series #3 ISBN 1-896367-16-X Basmajian Chapbook Award Winners *'Final year 2008' *1997 Winner **Roger Bell Luke and the Wolf ISBN 0-9694127-3-8, *1998 Winner **Alice Major Scenes from the Sugar Bowl CafÃ© ISBN 0-9694127-4-6 *1997 Winner **Liz Zetlin The Gourd Poems ISBN 0-9686018-0-4 * 2000Winner **Linda Rogers Grief Sits Down ISBN 0-9686018-2-0 * 2001Winner **Sue Chenette The Time Between Us * 2002Winner **K. V. Skene Only a Dragon. ISBN 0-9686018-6-3 * 2003Winner **Louise Murphy Pilgrimage ISBN 0-9686018-9-8 * 2004Winner **K. V. Skene Calendar of Rain ISBN 0-9734609-1-1 * 2005Winners **kevin mcpherson eckhoff signs of divorce concrete poetry ISBN 1-55253-062-0 **Cornelia Hoogland Second Marriage ISBN 1-55253-061-2 * 2006Winner **Kate Marshall Flaherty, Unfathom ISBN 978-1-55253-065-8 * 2007Winner **Vicki Goodfellow Duke, The Year We Quit Believing ISBN 978-55253-053-5 *2008Winner **J. J. Steinfeld, Where War Finds You ISBN 978-1-55253-069-6 Famous Canadian Poets 5 CD Collection *1976 Original audio tape / 2001 CD publication, 2 - thirty minute readings per CD *Irving Layton ISBN 1-55253-029-9 (CD#1) *Earle Birney ISBN 1-55253-029-9 (CD#1) *Dorothy Livesay ISBN 1-55253-031-0 (CD#2) *Eli Mandel ISBN 1-55253-031-0 (CD#2) *Gwendolyn MacEwen ISBN 1-55253-032-9 (CD#3) *Raymond Souster ISBN 1-55253-032-9 (CD#3) *F.R. Scott ISBN 1-55253-022-1 (CD#4) *James Reaney ISBN 1-55253-022-1 (CD#4) *Milton Acorn ISBN 0-919957-42-0 1986 audio cassette (later on CD) *Celebration! ISBN 1-55253-035-3 samples of 9 Poets On CD (includes Milton Acorn) *''Prisoner of Women's Dreams'' by Wayne Ray 50 minutes poetry plays and prose ISBN 1-55253-042-6 See also *List of poetry groups and movements *Timeline of Canadian poetry External links *Canadian Poetry Association Official Website. Category:Canadian writers' organizations Category:Canadian poetry Category:Organizations based in London, Ontario Category:Poetry organizations